Safe With You
by intrepiditty
Summary: Lydia wakes up in the middle of the night with a familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. She calls the only person she can think of and ends up finding a lot more than a body, she finds a new partner.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I haven't written anything in a while, but lately i have been shipping these two like crazy and figured there was too little to read about them. I apologize for how poorly written this is, i wrote it in about an hour and English isn't even my first language. Do let me know if you want more or have anything you want me to write for this pairing. I obviously don't own Teen Wolf. Happy reading. x**

It was late at night when the familiar feeling crept on her. A similar one to what she felt when she found those bodies. Her head began to pound and her heartbeat quickened. Lydia stood up, unable to ignore the feeling, and changed into a something more appropriate than her pajamas before walking out of her house quietly.

As she stood in the middle of the road she remembered the sheriff had asked her not to be alone whenever she found a new crime scene. For her safety and to evade the gossip and theories of other policemen. With someone hunting her she really didn't feel like walking alone in the middle of the night either, she was smarter than that, but her options were limited. It was too late to call the sheriff, and her relationship with Styles felt off ever since he hooked up with Malia. Scott had a lot more in his plate with Liam, Kira couldn't be seen sneaking out with her parents already wanting to move, and Derek was definitely not the same since they found him. There was one person who had insisted she called whenever she needed help, and the paper in which he had written his number burned in the pocket of her jacket. Was she really that desperate though? She felt a scream built up in her throat, yes, she was that desperate.

Deputy Parish arrived to her house about ten minutes after she called him. He was dressed in civilian clothes and his hair was messy, a very different look on him. But Lydia liked it, even if she didn't want to admit it.

"Where are we going?" He asked opening the door to the car for her. She shook her head slowly, "its better you let me drive." He seemed a little uncertain of letting her drive, but this was his car, not the sheriff's, so there shouldn't be a problem. He finally nodded and stepped into the passenger seat.

Lydia began driving quietly, eyes fixed on the road as if in some sort of trance. Jordan took the opportunity to look at her. Her strawberry blonde hair was falling naturally down her back, she was wearing shorts which showed her creamy legs perfectly, much to the deputy's discomfort since he wasn't supposed to be looking at the seventeen year old girl in the first place and those legs were hard to look away from, a T-shirt and a simple jacket. She looks beautiful even at 2 in the morning, he noted. Mentally slapping himself for that thought he fixed his eyes on the road and scanned the area. She stopped in front of an abandoned bank. Parish was almost afraid to ask what they were doing there. I'm here to take care of her that's it, he reminded himself as he followed her out of the car and into the bank through a hole in the wall.

Lydia walked for a while until they reached a more open space inside the bank. She looked at the area and suddenly sank to her knees, silent tears falling down her rosy cheeks . Jordan immediately crouched down in front of her and grabbed hold of her arms. "Hey hey, it is ok. Do you want to go back?"

She shook her head, " No, not yet. There is something here." She whispered attempting to grab a hold of herself even with memories of the place and the events that had happened there fresh in her mind. Parish helped her up and pressed her into his chest. She allowed herself to cling to his shirt and cry a few more seconds before continuing. She cried out of fear, stress and loss.

She lead them towards the upper floor, and just like she expected traces of blood marked the way towards a beheaded body with big knife-made cuts around the back.

Jordan's eyes widened, and he quickly pulled Lydia behind him so she wouldn't have to look at the body. He dialed the station and moments later a patrol arrived. The sheriff got there minutes later and began giving orders. He placed a comforting hand in Lydia's shoulder and thanked Jordan for accompanying her.

"Take her home now, I think that's enough for tonight." He said to them. Parish promised to return after dropping the strawberry blonde home.

They reached her house yet she didn't seem to notice, completely absorbed in her own thoughts. Her hands were shaking in her lap and he placed his on top of them reassuringly. His hands were large and warm in comparison to hers. She looked over at him, "Go ahead, ask." she whispered.

He smiled, "I wasn't going to. Not if it makes you uncomfortable"

"But you must know, you are in the list. You are in danger too Jordan." He looked confused, how could she possibly know his name?

"What do you mean? In what list?" He asked.

Lydia shook her head, then looked at him fiercely "What are you? You were in the supernatural dead pool. So what are you Jordan Parish?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. Supernatural dead pool? As in vampires, werewolves and wizards?" He asked a little mockingly at the end.

" Don't know about vampires or wizards, but most of the people that have been killed recently are supernatural, they were all in the list. Someone created a dead pool to get rid of all supernaturals in Beacon Hills." Lydia spoke quickly, looking at him in the eyes as if begging for him to believe her.

"And you are in it? And so am I?"

"Yes. Which is why you must be something. They will come looking after you, you need to believe me, you need to get close to us so we can protect you. I don't want to have to scream for anyone else. Specially close to me." She whispered the last bit, tears pooling in her eyes.

"As far as I knew supernaturals weren't even real. I am not sure why I am in that list. But if it is true that they are going after people based on the dead pool, we need to inform the sheriff. Make sure we keep people in it safe. I- look this is hard to believe, I am trying to, I really am. It's just very confusing." He dragged his thumb across her cheek, getting rid of a stray tear. She attempted to smile, "I am not psychic. I'm a banshee, it's confusing, I don't really know how to control it, or what I can do. I just hear voices and scream for people who die. I wasn't lying when I said I didn't get a convincing explanation myself, but it is why I find all those brutally murdered bodies."

"Well I do suppose that explains stuff" he smiled. "I don't know why I am in that list, but I promise I will be careful, and keep an eye on you to make sure you stay safe too." She smiled back, she had to admit it was nice to have someone who looked out for her. She asked Parish to drive around a little more while she explained everything that had happened in Beacon Hills, and why supernaturals were attracted to it. He listened carefully, comforting her when she got to the painful death of Allison and her sort- of-boyfriend. Finally they reached the station, Lydia had insisted she wouldn't be able to sleep anyways and would rather not be alone. So they headed towards Jordan's office where he changed into a spare uniform he kept there and offered Lydia some coffee.

"I am sorry for bothering you tonight" she said as they both finished their coffee. He shook his head and stepped a little closer to her looking straight into her eyes. "It was no bother at all. Please do it any time you feel like screaming all right?"

She nodded feeling shy under his gaze but holding it. He looked tired, and young. Too young to be killed. But then again, so am I, and pretty much everyone on that list she thought. He had gorgeous eyes she noted, kind and sincere. Jackson's had been cunning and proud, and Aiden's had a level of darkness to them. Even Styles who she had to admit she had felt something for didn't have eyes like this, his were witty and anxiously moved all the time. Jordan's eyes were different, and looking into them she felt calmer than she had in a long time.

He looked at her, and suddenly the part of his mind that told him he may like this strange beauty a little too much was allowed to surface. She was a minor, and this was wrong in so many levels, but he knew she needed this- a distraction from the horror she was living- and he was oh so happy to give it to her. So when she placed her hand over his heart he leaned closer to her face and allowed her to close the distance between their lips. It was brief and soft, but once it was over he knew deep in his heart there would be more. She smiled and finally allowed him to take her home, she may not feel completely sure what she wants with the deputy, but as they said goodbye she knew this wasn't the last of Jordan Parish.

**Comments or constructive criticism? Feel free to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is another chapter! I am not completely sure where this story will go yet, but i will change a couple of stuff from the actual episodes. I hope you enjoy, please let me know if you have any suggestions on how to make this story better or if there is something wrong. And thanks a lot to those who have added the story to their favorites and are following it. Means a lot to me. x**

It had been a week since the kiss. Unsurprisingly enough Parish hadn't mentioned it. As a matter of fact they had barely talked at all. The banshee had been busy trying to find the third key with help of Stiles, and Parish now knowing everything was working even more closely to the sheriff, trying to keep an eye on the people in the list. So besides a few glances when Lydia went to the station, nothing had been going on between the banshee and the deputy. Much to Lydia's displeasure. Yet with still no clue on the third key she knew they needed Meredith again, and the only person who could help was Parish.

"So why is it we are going to see Parish when my dad could perfectly help us?" Stiles asked following Lydia out of the high school. She stopped dead in her tracks turning towards Stiles, "Because I trust him and your dad is busy. Also, I am going alone. Meredith doesn't like you much, how can we expect her to talk if you are there?"

"Hey! She likes me enough, we talked last time! One would say you are trying to be alone with the deputy." Lydia felt her cheeks heating and turned away. "I'm not trying to be alone with him. I'm trying to make Meredith talk to me, besides, shouldn't you be teaching manners to your coyote? Teachers are starting to talk about her."

"She is progressing. But as a mater of fact I do need to go with her to help Deaton since Derek is all weird. No funny business with my dads favorite deputy though." He shot her a suggestive look and laughed at her annoyed expression. Finally saying goodbye to Stiles, Lydia drove to the station.

"Miss Martin!" Deputy Daniels said cheerfully when she got to the station. This deputy was an old friend of her mothers so she knew him well and felt a certain fondness for. He was around his 50's, tall yet chubby, always had a grin in his face and loved his job more than anything. She smiled at him, "How have you been?"

"Never busier I must say. But hey, I won't complain for having work, it would be worst not to have any at all. Now what are you doing here? You are not having any trouble are you?" he said looking down at her to see if she was harmed or looked pale. Lydia did have a reputation at the station for always being around trouble.

She shook her head, "no trouble this time. I was looking for deputy Parish, we needed to discuss something."

The old mans grin widened, "Ohhh I see. Jordan is a handsome fellow isn't he? You two together?"

Lydia immediately shook her head and began babbling, " no! Not at all, I'm 17 remember? Not that the age difference maters because we don't like each other. I was just helping him with some work. That's all. He isn't even that handsome."

Deputy Daniels laughed and pointed her in direction of Parish's office. "I was just joking love. He is over there. Say hi to your mother for me." Lydia nodded and saying goodbye rushed into Parish's office.

The deputies eyes widened a little when he saw her, and immediately stood up nearly spilling his coffee. "Lydia, is everything ok?" he asked looking worried.

The strawberry blonde rolled her eyes at him, "I'm not always here with bad news you know. Everything is fine, but I need your help talking to Meredith again." Jordan gave a sigh and walked over to her. "Last time you nearly gave her a nervous breakdown. I'm not sure I can help you with her."

"Well we didn't actually give her a nervous breakdown. Besides, this is very important Parish. You know we need that third key and I just can't get it. No mater how hard I try." She looked at him, giving her best puppy eyes. Smiling at her he shook his head again.

"You are going to get me in trouble. We cant do this again, aren't you a banshee too? i know you can figure it out on your own, and we can let Meredith rest." Lydia tightened her lips, she couldn't do it alone and even if she didn't want him to get into trouble, he already was in it. They all were, and they needed to find the third key soon, before anybody else died. She walked over to what Parish had been working on, there were files for the people who had died. Most of them she recognized from school. Others she didn't know, but definitely didn't look like they deserved dying how they did. She saw pictures, not even blinking as she went through all the gruesome images. Her heart clenched inside her chest, what kind of banshee was she if there was nothing she could do to stop the deaths. She was supposed to be able to sense it before they died, how come it didn't work? She curled her hands into fists and stood up.

"Look, I am really sorry I am causing you so much trouble, but if I suck at being a banshee then I need to talk to one who doesn't. So I am getting myself into Eichen House and I can't do it alone, legally at least. So unless you want me to find my own way in, i suggest you help."

He tried, but his mouth just couldn't say no, so with another heavy sigh he grabbed his keys and they left for Eichen House. "I hope you know what you are doing."

When they arrived at the mental institute they both immediately could tell something was not right. The place was quiet, too quiet. Everything seemed completely still and even if it was still daytime the place had a dark aura around it. Cold wind currents greeted them at the entrance, and Lydia unconsciously moved closer to the deputy. He looked over at her gave her a tiny smile before ringing the door bell. They waited for a couple of minutes in silence, before Parish rang again, yet two or three rings later it was obvious no one was going to open the doors for them.

"What is going on here." Parish whispered to himself checking to lock that sealed the entrance.

Lydia felt her heartbeat get quicker, her hands went cold and her throat began to ache. "Parish..." she whispered. He turned towards her and caught a glimpse of her eyes which were filled with fear. That's when they heard the blood curling shriek from inside the house, far too loud and sounding far too wrong to be normal. Lydia covered her ears with her hands as her own scream cut through the silence of the property for almost a minute until everything went back to a deadly silence. Parish grabbed hold of the banshee before her knees gave out, and pressed her to his chest. Tears silently fell down her cheeks as she took her hands off her ears and looked down at them. Blood. Parish looked pale and examined her ears cautiously. Lydia looked at him, "She is gone. Me- Meredith is dead."

Parish placed his hands beneath her legs and carried her towards the car. "Stay here, i will be right back and then we are going to get your ears checked alright? Just stay here and if something happens you drive the hell away. Got it?"

She nodded and looked as the young deputy threw himself against the entrance until the lock broke and he was able to go inside, gun in hand. He was back about ten minutes later looking like he saw a ghost, which considering where he just entered was an actual possibility. He got in the car and looked over at her, "You were right, she hung herself. I'm so sorry. I called the sheriff he is on his way, so is Stiles so he can get you to the hospital."

Lydia had known already, yet listening to Parish confirm the only other banshee she knew had just committed suicide made tears pool in her eyes. She cleared her throat attempting to keep a strong face and cleaned her hands on her skirt. "You will stay here?" she asked.

Parish nodded and placed his jacket over the shivering banshee. "But I promise to stop by the hospital later to check on you alright? I will let you know if we find anything useful around here." Lydia looked down at her hands.

"I was too late."

A warm hand came over hers, "We both were."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all those who have been adding this story to their favorites, and follow it. Thanks a lot to those who have reviewed. Do let me know if you have any ideas or theories! It is always a pleasure to read them. x**

Lydia had been sitting in the hospital bed staring at the wall for about an hour. Melissa had cleaned her ears and checked them to make sure the was no serious damage. She had tried talking to the young girl but with little response. Stiles was still there, sitting in the couch texting Scott and trying to comfort Lydia. Although she really did not look like someone who needed comfort. She wasn't crying, or even looking sad. Her expression was vacant. She wasn't moving, just sitting there. Melissa shot Stiles a worried look, he stood and tried sitting next to her. "It wasn't your fault Lydia, there was nothing you could have done."

She continued staring vacantly, not acknowledging his words. He placed his arms around her, and placed a kiss on her forehead. With still no response he sighted and went back to the sofa. Malia entered the room, she glanced at Lydia and lowered her eyes sadly. She then went over to Stiles and sat in his lap. She filled him in on what she found with Derek. All those bodies, and Braeden who was badly injured. "I'm worried Stiles." she whispered. He pulled her closer and kissed her temple, "We all are."

About an hour later Melissa informed them Lydia was safe to go since there really wasn't any symptoms of dizziness or pain. She gave her some drops for her ears and told her to take some Advil if her head started hurting. She just nodded and walk towards the entrance, Stiles and Malia close behind. "Do you want me to drop you home or would you rather stay at Malia's? Maybe you shouldn't be alone."

She was about to refuse when the patrol pulled over next to them. "I can drive her home. We have to talk." Parrish said standing next to the banshee. Malia raised her eyebrow at him, she placed closer attention to his scent noticing the small change in it. Derek had said something about scents giving out emotions, Parrish's changed slightly when he moved closer to Lydia. It wasn't much but she could tell. The deputy was attracted to her.

"Good luck with that talk, she hasn't spoken in a while. She must be exhausted, perhaps just make sure she gets home and goes to sleep. Some food would be good too." Stiles informed him. Parrish nodded solemnly assuring there was no need to worry. "Please be careful." Lydia whispered at them. Surprising them Malia walked over to Lydia and gave the banshee a hug. "Don't worry about us." she smiled, not wanting to further upset the girl. Stiles looked at his girlfriend with proud eyes and he too hugged Lydia goodbye, nodding at Parish and then leaving with the coyote.

Lydia walked over to the passenger seat of the patrol and waited there. Parrish got in the car and handed her a letter, "She left something for you. It was the only thing we could find. It was hidden behind her pillow, I suppose she wanted to say goodbye. No one else noticed, I figured it was for your eyes only." Lydia took it and opened the folded paper that had her name written somewhat messily. There was a single word scribbled inside:

Listen.

Lydia placed the paper down, she felt like tearing down again, but figured Parrish probably thought she was some sort of cry baby by now. Listen. If only she knew how too listen to what she needed to hear. "She was crying, before she did it. Her expression- it was almost as if she didn't want to. Is there a way for someone else to get to her? Make her do it?" Lydia stared down at her hands. "I don't know. Maybe, or maybe the voices just got to her. Maybe- maybe they will get to me too?"

He looked at her and took her hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "God gives the strongest fights to his strongest soldiers. You will be fine, I know you will. You have gone through so much already, and you have managed to stay strong. Nothing will happen to you."

Once they arrived at her house he offered her food, yet she refused. He was worried yet didn't say anything else. The deputy walked her to the door of her room, and watched at the strawberry blonde took off her boots and laid on bed. He turned his back to leave when he heard her voice. "Stay? Please."

He looked back at her, eyes wide, skin paler than usual. I shouldn't, he thought to himself. But couldn't refuse her request. He sat at the edge of her bed, "Just for a second." The banshee sat up, "Aren't you scared? You are being hunted Parrish. Just like Meredith was, just like all those werewolves were. What if you are killed walking into your home?" He stared at her a little wide eyed at her sudden outburst. "I don't know. I don't want to die, but I did decide to become a police man knowing that I would always be in danger. This is all obviously unsettling, yet I can't say I am more afraid for my like now than I was before this. I'm afraid for the deaths of others though. Because it is my job to protect people."

"I don't want anyone else to die." He brushed some stray hair away from her face. "Don't beat yourself up for it. You can't always protect everyone." The deputy placed a kiss on her forehead and stood, yet Lydia grabbed hold of his hand. "Don't. Stay the night, please?"

"Lydia your parents-"

"Not here. They hardly are. Please stay, I don't want to be alone."

He sighted, "You are a minor." She laughed, "Well I'm hardly asking you to have sex with me. I just don't want to be alone, I don't think you want that either." He felt his face heating up with embarrassment and laid down next to her, making sure to be as far away as possible. Crawling closer to him she curled up ready to sleep. "Are you going to sleep with all that on?"

"Not gonna sleep here. Just wait for you to fall asleep." He said playfully placing his hand over her eyes. She closed her eyes, "I am scared. I don't want to loose anyone else." Parrish looked over to the banshee and noticed silent tears beginning to fall. He turned towards her, "it isn't the first time you guys have gone through something like this. I know it is scary, but you are not alone. I won't let anybody hurt you Lydia. We will get through this. What was the moto of that pack? The sun, the moon, the truth. The truth will come out and we will catch this benefactor."

Lydia smiled, "Are you usually this optimistic?"

He smiled back, "Not always. It is okay to cry you know, you lost someone today, you should mourn." Her smile faded,"I didn't know her that well. I wish I had, she was a sweet girl," her voice cracked at the end. Parrish opened his arms and allowed her to hug him, tears falling freely. He held her until she was asleep. Then ever so slowly he moved away, and kissing her cheek left. This girl would be his undoing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! I really appreciate your comments and tips. Considering we had no Marrish in this weeks episode I decided to give you guys some love here. Enjoy xx**

Lydia Martin was sure she was loosing it. Why else would she be kneeling in front of the old disk player at her lake house with a bunch of Meredith's stuff attempting to contact the dead girl? She was crazy, no doubt, but she had to try it. One of the things that made Lydia feel worse about Meredith´s death was the fact she had been so mean towards her when they had gone to ask for her help. She had no right, and she ended up messing up with the already fragile mind of the other banshee. She needed to apologize, not only for that, but because she had failed to protect her.

Setting the things down she began talking. She was not sure if Meredith would be able to listen, and she was aware she was skipping an important day at school, but this was something she needed to do. So she talked, and apologized, and asked for guidance. Tears feel from her eyes freely by the time she was done. Yet she had to admit as crazy as all that had been in a way it had worked, she now felt more at ease and somehow she knew Meredith was not the kind of person to hold grunges, she would not have blamed Lydia in the first place, and would have forgiven her immediately after she apologized. Lydia whipped the tears away and packed everything into a box. It was when she was headed towards her car that her phone rang and she got the news of the "quarantine" going on at school.

She nearly dropped her phone when the sheriff told her and quickly rushed to get into her car and go to the school. Her head was pounding and she feared for her friends lives. Her mother was in there too, as if it wasn't enough to fear only for her friends. When she got to the high school and tried talking to the sheriff deputy asshole stopped her, yet thankfully Stiles' father noticed her and told the annoying man to let her in. After he explained that it had been her mom who called in because of the rare symptoms in many students and even the coach, and how all those people had rushed in covering everything and acting extremely suspicious. He told her there was nothing she could do but stay safe herself. She nodded and went over to sit somewhere and try to concentrate on hearing anything that could somehow tell her if her friends were alright.

She saw the sheriff and agent McCall frantically walking around taking to people and trying to get some news and permissions. Minutes passed and she could feel herself growing paler as no good news came out. Just report after report of someone else presenting symptoms. She placed her head on her hands and fought back tears as she felt her throat clench. She refused to let the feeling that someone would die sink in. She vaguely noticed someone walking towards her.

"Lydia? I'm taking you home, you don't look so good." said a familiar voice. She lifted her head and looked into bright the green eyes of deputy Parish. "I can't, my mom, my friends I need to-"

"There is nothing you can do to help them. Just wait. I promise to bring you back as soon as you are able to see them, alright?" He offered her a hand getting up. She stood, looking with longing the entrance to the school, then sighted, and followed the deputy towards his car. They rode silently towards her house, but she could feel his eyes on her, looking at her as if she was some sort of puzzle he had to solve and yet his gaze still remained kind, eyes shinning with growing affection. She wonder what he must be thinking of her now. A part of her hoped he didn't think she was completely crazy, although she knew with everything that had happened to her he must know that she isn't exactly normal. And yet again, he did not seem like the type of person that looked for normal in his life, being such a young deputy that had already worked in the military, that did make her feel a little better. Her eyes timidly moved to meet his, and she gave him a tiny smile to which he responded with his own.

"Should i feel bad that you already know so well the directions to my house?" she asked as they arrived. He chuckled and got out of the car to open the door for her. "You should feel safe." She smiled again, this time the smile reaching her eyes, she did feel a better knowing he had taken the time to memorize her address. Perhaps it should have been creepy, but given the circumstances she felt safer knowing he already knew were to go if she needed his help. Lately she needed all the help she could get.

She began to wonder if he would stay over, almost hopping he would so she wouldn't have to be alone with her thoughts. The answer came quickly when he stepped inside the house with her and removed his jacket. He noticed her staring and immediately began blushing, "Do you want to be alone?" She shook her head and offered him some coffee, instructing were the living room was and inviting him to make himself comfortable.

"Thank you for being here, I imagine you have better thing to do than babysit some crazy girl." she said the last part silently, the words bitter in her mouth.

"I'm not babysitting you, I am offering some comfort to a distressed person whose friends and family are currently trapped at school with a bunch of creepy doctors. I don't think you are crazy either, you told me yourself, you are a banshee. That is special, perhaps not a very nice gift to have, but a helpful one never the less." She felt her cheeks heat up slightly, of course he didn't think she was crazy.

"Uhm, were Meredith's stuff useful?" he asked, unsure if perhaps he had crossed the line getting them for her without her asking. The banshee nodded, "It was very nice of yours to get them for me. I needed to apologize. Even if you don't seem to think it was my fault., i really did push her over the edge... and now she is dead." He set his cup next to hers and pulled her into a hug. She wondered when he had gotten so comfortable around her, or perhaps this was just out of pity since she probably looked like she was about to shoot herself. Either way, his boldness suddenly awakened the part of her that actually had things under control and was a confident in herself and in the reactions she could get from others. Something she hadn't seen in herself since her best friend passed away.

Parrish felt her cold hands slowly grip his shirt. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." He answered solemnly. She removed herself from him and looked into his eyes a devilish smile making an appearance in her full lips. "The other night we found the body, why did you let me kiss you?"

He felt his cheeks redden. And suddenly he felt very self conscious of being alone with her, he shouldn't have allowed it knowing how he felt about the banshee. "I don't know- I guess I just felt you needed it, and well I guess... I wanted to be of assistance in every way possible. But it can't happen again, you are a minor and it is wrong. I really shouldn't have let you do it, I took advantage of your weakness."

Lydia scoffed, "Oh please, I do believe I was the one that took advantage of you. Besides, I'm only gonna be a minor for another month. So it really doesn't even matter."

"Still I should have stopped you."

The girls grin widened and she scooted closer. "I don't think you stopped wanting to assist. And considering you have nice willing lips and i do need some sort of distraction from all the horrors I have been living," she cupped his cheek with her hand," perhaps i will need your assistance again. I don't think you will stop me this time either, because no mater how wrong you say it is, you still aren't pushing me away." Saying that she closed the space between them and crushed her lips against his. Her sudden boldness surprised him, where had the girl who silently cried into his chest gone? Not that he did not like this version of Lydia. Parish wanted to fight her, he really did. He should have, this was wrong, but when the tip of her tongue traced his lips he just lost it. She was right, he wanted this, badly.

He moved into a better position and placed his hands in her lower back pulling her even closer. Her tongue went into his mouth slowly caressing his. Her hands were tangled in his hair, sometimes moving to massage his neck. He kissed her back with the same enthusiasm, holding her body close to his. Blood pooled in his groin as she straddled him and scratched his back forcefully. She was a goddess, and he felt himself drown not remembering the last time a kiss had set his blood on fire this way. Their tongues battled for dominance, teeth nipping at each others lips.

He broke the kiss and trailed his lips to her neck, "Is this okay?" he murmured against her skin. She threw her head back allowing him more access to her creamy skin and encouraged his movements with her hands. He continued kissing her soft skin which had a distinct fruity scent that he was crazy about, his lips even dared do apply pressure and lick around her pulse making Lydia press his face more to her neck and whimper slightly. She cupped his cheek and pulled him into another kiss beginning to explore the mussels in his abdomen when his phone rang running to moment.

With a groan he removed himself from her and answered. "Parish speaking." He said in a composed voice that surprised Lydia who was still breathing heavily.

"Deputy," the sheriff's voice sounded relieved from the other side, "the kids are getting better, they will be coming out shortly. Get Lydia here."

"On it sir." Parish said before ending the call and placing his phone back in his pocket. "We should go now."

The banshee nodded. "Yeah, we really should." She stood up and brushed her clothes back into place making sure her hair wasn't too messy. The deputy did the same before heading to open to door for her. He stopped her as she was crossing it though, "I don't think I have to remind you that this- has to be kept between us. We could get into a lot of trouble." She rolled her eyes but promised to keep her mouth shut because, after all, he had done a lot for her in the past days and even if she found his formality unnecessary, because he was hardly the first older guy she had been with, a part of her did like how much of a gentleman he was and how much he wanted to do the right thing. It was different from Aiden or Jackson, it made her trust him.

They rode to school in silence and parted ways the second they got there. He went over to the sheriff and she ran towards her mother. A little later she saw her friends which all seemed to be doing okay to her relief. Stiles shirt was covered in blood but he assured her it wasn't his and explained everything that had happened. She was glad they were alright, but now Malia knew the truth they needed to find her before Peter got to her and placed their news addition to the pack against them.

While talking to her friends she saw Parish out of the corner of her eye and smiled at him when his eyes caught hers. He smiled back and got into the sheriff's car. Stilinski noticed something different about the deputy and wondered when he had gotten so close to the strawberry blonde, but said nothing about it as they headed towards the station with a lot of work on their hands.

**Tried making this one a little longer for you guys. Thoughts?**


End file.
